


Thoughts on a Lonely Night

by NieRville



Series: ShuMako Fantasies [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fingering, Lesbian fantasies, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, shumako, total smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieRville/pseuds/NieRville
Summary: Ren is away for the night. Makoto fantasizes about calling him and asking for a permission to spend the night with Hifumi.





	Thoughts on a Lonely Night

Ren was gone for the night, in a barista training in Kyoto, so Makoto was lying in her bed alone. They had called on the phone, exchanged some sweet words, and even some lusty ones. They had made love right before he had to go, but... Makoto was still feeling a desire. She wanted pleasure. She wanted to cum. And Ren had already said goodnight - he had an early morning.

So it was just her, and her fingers, and her fantasies...

She had often wondered what it would have been like if she had met Hifumi first. If she hadn't developed a crush on Ren, and had had full time to get acquainted with the beautiful Venus of Shogi. And enough time to realize she felt desire towards a girl, too... And it was no other girl. She had lots of friends who were deemed attractive, but no one else turned her on but Hifumi. And how she did. They only had to share the same space and Makoto was electrified. Her attention focused on Hifumi's lips, her green eyes, her graceful mannerisms; her soft, even shy voice that hid great power...

Makoto imagined calling up Ren first. "Excuse me to disturb you at this time of the night, but... would you object to me having sex with Hifumi while you're away?" He would gulp, and say of course not, and she would hear how excited he got. He would masturbate himself to sleep thinking about two of his favorite girls having passionate sex...

Makoto thought of Ren and his cock, his soft hands playing at the hot velvety skin, stroking, moaning... and she found her own fingers inside her panties. Her middle finger was playing at her wet slit, and realizing how wet she already was, she got turned on even more. Ren would listen to Makoto talking about it, or maybe he would hear them have sex on the phone... Or through a video call. He could watch them through a video call. And she would see his ecstatic face, his hard cock. And she would see him cum as she made love to someone else.

And... what would it be like to call up Hifumi?

"Hello, Hifumi?"

Her voice of honey would respond in singsong, "Makoto~!"

Makoto would feel her pussy getting wet just from her response, and she would find it hard to talk.

"Makoto? Is everything okay?"

"Y-yes, Hifumi-chan!" Red cheeks. "I was... I was feeling lonely. Ren is away. Would you like to keep me company on this lonely night?"

"...the whole night?" She would ask, unable to hide the thrill in her voice.

"And maybe some of the morning, too..." Makoto herself would sound a little desperate. A little desperate for kisses and fingering and...

"You don't need to ask twice."

Hifumi would come, and Makoto would open the door. Red eyes would meet the green ones, sparks flying... "Please come in," and Makoto would stand in the doorway and Hifumi would pass through and Makoto would pull the door closed and at the "click", Hifumi would _attack_ her. Hungry, furious kissing, lips longing for one another. She would nail Makoto to the wall, push her thigh just right between the legs, and Makoto would grind her clit...

"Hifumi-chan, I've been waiting for..."

"Hush, love..." Tongue on tongue, lips against lips. Passionate moans, fingers in soft, fragrant hair, thirsty words dying to be said. Makoto's panties wet under her skirt, and she would be surprised to find that Hifumi wasn't wearing _any_ panties under hers... That would drive Makoto wild, and she'd drop on her knees to taste Hifumi from her thighs and lips and slit and clit and...

A voice inside her head would say, "Call Ren and let him watch," but the passion between the girls would be too great. The lure of the shogi queen would be so intense, so sinful, that Makoto would forget about everything else. You taste so good, Hifu-chan... The feel of your clit on my tongue drives me wild. Goddess, I could just stay here all night and lick your juices like this... I want to make you cum, I want your thighs to press on me, I want you to cum again and again and again until you can't take anymore, and even then, I'll just keep on licking at your sensitive clit... Softly, softly, so I'll make you cum even when you thought it would be impossible.

On the bed, outside of her fantasies, Makoto had turned on her stomach. One hand was on her clit, and with the other, she fingerfucked herself. The fantasy was driving her wild.

And to her surprise, Makoto would hear Hifumi say, "Ren? It's Hifumi." Hifumi would have called Ren while Makoto was too lost in eating her out. Pause. Innocently, "Do you know where Makoto is?" Ren would answer something.

"She's between my legs. Her tongue keeps... aaaaahh! Your wife is amazing, Ren-kun..." The sound muffled by Hifumi's skirt, Makoto would still make out the most of it. "Oh, of course. Makoto, it's for you."

Hifumi would hand Makoto the phone, and she would have to stop eating her pussy. But she would keep eating it, Hifumi keeping the phone on her ear, Ren hearing how Makoto pleasured the incredibly wet Hifumi.

"Makoto?"

"Mmmhhm."

"I'm incredibly hard right now."

"Aahmhmhmh." Lick, lick.

"I told Hifumi to..." And right on cue, Hifumi would lower herself and lift Makoto up and carry her to bed. "Tell me what she's doing. Tell me everything."

"Aah, Ren... Are you touching yourself?"

"Of course I am."

"Good, because... Ah, Hifumi! She tore off my tights... And she's kissing my feet. God, her tongue feels amazing, Ren. I'm wearing your favorite nail polish, too... What? Oh, Hifumi said it's her favorite, too. I'm so wet, Ren... So wet and horny. Hifumi is amazing, and she's... climbing up my leg. And now my thigh. Her tongue touches me in all the right spots."

"Go on."

"Are you hard, Ren?"

"I'm so fucking hard you wouldn't believe it. You two are goddesses."

"I'm glad to h...aaaaah! Hifumi, your tongue, it's... She just tore off my panties with her teeth, and tasted me. She says I taste divine. I never knew I could love a girl this much, Ren... Does that make you feel bad?"

"It makes me almost cum, Makoto. Keep going."

"Would you eat your own cum for me, Ren?"

"Anything you say, Queen. Anything for you."

"Hi...Hifumi put a finger inside me, now. She's licking my clit and..." For a while, she would just sigh and moan. Moan and sigh and beg for more. "T-two fingers now... She's touching me so good, Ren."

Makoto inserted two fingers inside herself as well and was rubbing at her clit vigorously. She would come soon. Very soon.

"Hifumi, make me cum. Make me cum, oh Venus. You fucking goddess, I want you, I want you all night. Every day. I want to fuck you, I want to..."

That would drive Hifumi wild, and Makoto would lose all words, and on the other end of the line, Ren would be groaning too. He would say, "I'm gonna cum now!" and Hifumi would drive Makoto over the edge, too... A wave of pleasure would take over her whole being, transporting her into pure bliss.

And Ren would say, "I have cum on my stomach, Makoto... I'm, mmm... It tastes so good. I'm sucking on my fingers here." He'd mmm, and aaah, and Hifumi would keep going, and Makoto would cum again...

And she did. On the bed, she gave herself an amazing, wet orgasm. A long, low, satisfied moan echoed in the bedroom.

Then Hifumi would climb over Makoto, and they would kiss... Kiss and kiss, and Ren would say how he tasted. Hifumi would say, "Your wife is amazing, Ren." Ren would respond, "You're welcome to come over anytime, Hifumi." "Even if you're not around?" "Anytime, Hifu-chan..."

And Makoto would say, "I think it would be hot, too, if you two met somewhere alone..."

The thought was surprisingly hot. Makoto kept fingering her clit. Softly. And she took out a dildo, too. Lubed it, and slipped it inside her past the panties. Wild images kept going through her head - Hifumi and her making out, Hifumi fucking Ren somewhere while Makoto waited home alone... All of them going on a trip together, having wild sex every day and every night. She would wonder how Ren could cum so often. They would share his cum. All of them would shower together. All of them could fuck, all of them could only watch... It would be a week of intense passion...

She knew she was about to cum again soon. But before she did, she took out her phone. Some photos for Ren. She knew what he liked...

Waking up, Ren would have a few pretty nice photos awaiting for him on the phone. And the next time they talked, Makoto might have some pretty interesting ideas to share with him...

**Author's Note:**

> Naughty, eh?


End file.
